Baymax
Baymax is Hiro's robot from the 2014 Disney animated feature, ''Big Hero 6''. He was originally built by Hiro's brother Tadashi. He is based off of the original Baymax from the Big Hero 6 Marvel comics. Appearance Baymax is a large white robot with a very simplistic face. Since he was built to be a nurse, his body is covered with soft, white, semi-transparent inflatable vinyl (he is often referred to as "balloon man" and looking like a "giant marshmallow"). On his left-breast contains an ejectable insert that allows a total of four slots, two of them containing a green chip made by Tadashi (housing his dominant personality and medical knowledge) and a red chip by Hiro (where his martial arts skills and more aggressive traits are located). When Hiro wishes to find Yokai on his own, he equips Baymax with a light-green and grey prototype armor. He is later equipped with a red and purple suit of armor designed by Hiro, which makes him appear to be more of a tough fighter robot. Personality Programmed by Tadashi, Baymax's behavior was made to fit his purpose. He is thoughtful, compassionate and dedicated to treating the sick and injured. He is incredibly knowledgable of the human anatomy and its various needs and is incredibly protective of those around him (especially Hiro). He spends the film doing what Hiro wants him to because he believes that this will help Hiro's emotional wellbeing. As a robot, he is incredibly naive of certain human customs and behavior, often confusing expressions like "sick" and social customs like fist-bumps. In a more comedic scene, he notes that Hiro's microbot is trying to leave for a destination and lets it lead him to its location after Hiro allows him, ignoring traffic and everything else around him and focusing on the micro-bot in his hands. Despite this, he is a quick-learner and picks up on these customs immediately. Despite his programming, he does show a limited amount of free-will as he refuses to let Hiro remove his green-chip a second time, questioning his judgement and reminding him of why Tadashi created Baymax in the first place. When his batteries are low, his behavior become drunk and sluggish, his coordination impaired and left even more scatter-brained than usual. When his green-chip is removed, leaving his red chip as the only chip in his system, his eyes glow red and is compelled to whatever violent act Hiro tells him to do, nearly killing Yokai and destroying the lab around him (as well as his teammates) and anything else in his way. Powers and Abilities As a robot designed for healthcare, Baymax possess zero threat on his own, being low and fairly weak all things considered. Tadashi claims that because his mechanical components are composed of an incredibly sturdy metal, allowing him to "bench-press 1000 Ibs", though this is never seen out of armor. However, he is well-equipped for the sake of his programming, being able to read the anatomical, chemical and hormonal signs of a human being merely by looking at them, even if their anatomy is completely hidden by the human eye (like Yokai). His body projects a small screen onto his inflated chest, which can show any number of things from video recordings to medical schematics and other features. His body is designed so that it is "huggable and safe", being able to absorb any impact made to him (though it can still be easily punctured). He is also able to inflate and deflate his body at will, and can even be used as a floatation device. His body is also equipped with multiple other features for any medical emergencies, including anti-bacterial sprays for inflammations, defibulators in his palms and a heating system in his body for cold temperatures described by Fred as "like spooning a warm marshmallow." He also keeps lollipops with him to give to child-patients, though it is unclear where exactly they are kept. After given his fighting chip, Baymax is capable of a number of karate moves when equipped with the right equipment. Hiro later created a new chip for Baymax, that is similar to his fighting chip, and no longer risks him turning violent and allows him to defend innocents and other heroic deeds. Along with having a chip that allows Baymax to transform and use Overdrive mode, it can adapt his armor into a larger, more powerful version of himself along with a sword made out of his wings. This transformation only lasts a few minutes due to how much power it uses however, leaving Baymax in low battery mode afterwards. This mode can also be used with other armors and enhance the respective armor's abilities. Weapons When equipped with his prototype armor, he is slightly quicker (if not still slower than most humans) and is strong enough to break open a wooden door. When wearing the more advanced red armor, Baymax is just as strong and fast (if not more so) as when he was in his old armor, but is much more durable. He is given the ability to fly through the rocket boosters in his feet and ejectable wings in his back. He is able to fire his arm as a rocket punch, destroying anything it hits and returns back good as new. The armor's helmet improves his medical-scanning abilities many times over, being able to scan the physical wellbeing of nearly everyone in San Fransokyo at once and find a match for their intended target. The back of the armor is equipped with magnetic links that allows Hiro's armor to connect with him, allowing him to ride on his back and give commands. In ''Big Hero 6: The Series'', Baymax has a few other sets of battle armored suits that are used only for special occasions. Like the Ultra Armor that is made of titanium, created by Hiro so Baymax and the rest of Big Hero 6 could take on Orso Knox, the Submarine Armor, for when Baymax was helping Hiro recover Wasabi's car from the bay. It has a sonic blaster which helps scare animals like sharks. Overdrive Mode can also be used with this armor, adapting it in a larger version (but smaller than his normal armor's Overdrive Mode), where his wings are turned upwards and uses them in a similar way than an icebreaker ship, and he can use his sonic blaster to rotate fast and be used like a drill/harpoon. Role in the Crossover Baymax plays a huge role in Hiro's life as his surrogate older brother. Since Hiro is being added to the RotBTD crossover by fans, it is likely that Baymax plays a role in the crossover as well (as in cases such as Big Dragon Guardians). As a funny and perceivably adorable sidekick, fans may often associate him with Toothless or Olaf. Relationships Friends/Allies Hiro Hamada Their relationship started out basic. Hiro was impressed with Baymax when first introduced, but when they reunited, he was less than thrilled as Baymax served as a reminder of Tadashi's death. However, because Hiro unintentionally summoned Baymax when the former expressed pain, the robot viewed Hiro as his patient, becoming solely devoted to him and unable to dismiss himself until the boy is satisfied with his care, and vocally expresses the fact. This led Baymax to carry out every small order given by Hiro, no matter how literal or sarcastic, in hopes of improving the boy's health, as a result of programming. As time would go on, however, Baymax's treatment towards Hiro began to change. As the robot began learning and understanding the basics of human emotion, a personal bond with Hiro began to form. His dedication towards his "patient" was no longer due to programming, solely, but also because of a mutual love. In turn, Hiro grew to care for Baymax, who served as his ultimate form of comfort, a loving reminder of Tadashi, and a nurturing companion. This is powerfully showcased when the duo found themselves trapped within Yokai's portal while trying to save Abigail. While Baymax was willing to sacrifice himself, Hiro strongly refused, as he didn't have the strength to lose him, too. Nevertheless, he fought through his emotions using Baymax's lesson of overcoming loss, but not forgetting, allowing him to bid farewell to his companion, in addition to expressing his love for the first time through a hug. Following these events and Baymax's eventual revival, the duo remains as close as ever, forming a brotherly relationship and spending their days beside one another through all events; including their mission to protect the world in Tadashi's honor. Tadashi Hamada Honey Lemon GoGo Tomago Little is revealed about their relationship during the movie, but because of her tough personality and Baymax's unselfish concern for others, it is believed that their friendship would come naturally and easily. Wasabi Fred Rapunzel Corona Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Toothless Putting the obvious dangers aside from Toothless being a dragon, but taking in his personality during How to Train your Dragon 1 and 2, they would be playful towards each other as well as understanding. Enemies Yokai Mother Gothel Pitch Black Comparisons to the Books Differences from the Book The film took many liberties with the source material. Unlike the film, Baymax's comic book incarnation was built by Hiro himself and not his brother. Rather than being made to help the sick and injured, Baymax from the comics was designed as a offesnive tool, servant and bodyguard, fully armored and ready for use. Baymax is only able to inflate and deflate his infaltable form, while the comic book's Film-Baymax is capable of scanning lifeforms for their vitals and well-being, while Comic-Baymax scans others for the sake of if they pose a threat to his creator. Aside from the ability to shapeshift, Baymax possesses the same abilities that his comic book version has when wearing his red armor. Physical Appearance, Personality, Powers and Abilities Monster Baymax began his existence as a science project created by Hiro. He was originally designed to be a hydro-powered robotic synthformer programmed to serve as Hiro's personal bodyguard, butler, and chauffeur. However, prior to the project's completion, Hiro's father died and the young inventor programmed Baymax's artificial intelligence using the brain engrams of his recently departed father. With the thoughts and emotions of Hiro's father, Baymax became much more than a robotic bodyguard. He also functions as Hiro's best friend and father figure, and is by his side nearly every hour of every day. Baymax also feels a deep attachment to Hiro's mother; however, Hiro and Baymax decided it was not in her best interest to inform her that her departed husband's memories were used as the basis for Baymax's artificial intelligence, at least for the time being. Baymax is programmed to serve and protect Hiro, and is therefore unable to allow his creator to be placed in situations where his well-being might be in jeopardy. When the Giri attempted to recruit Hiro into the fledgling super-team known as Big Hero 6, Baymax was also on their list of potential operatives. Baymax was opposed to the idea of Hiro being placed in harm's way, but acquiesced to joining the team after Hiro's mother was abducted by the Everwraith, the astral embodiment of all those killed in the 1945 nuclear attacks on Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Baymax continues to serve alongside Hiro on Big Hero 6, where his phenomenal strength, and amazing surveillance and data analysis capabilities have proven very useful. Baymax is an artificial synthformer capable of synthtransing his body into various forms. His default form is a large humanoid male designed to be less conspicuous in public while attending to Hiro's daily needs. His other forms "Battle-Dragon" and "Action-Mecha", are significantly more powerful and imposing than his default humanoid form, and are primarily used during undercover missions and other hostile operations. When Baymax sustains physical injuries beyond his damage threshold, he automatically reverts to his humanoid form and becomes temporarily depowered. In all forms, Baymax is equipped with internal scanners and sensors able to detect and evaluate the threat posed by lifeforms in the immediate vicinity. He can also deploy remote monitors to record events from afar. His feet are equipped with jet engines capable of generating a thrust sufficient to propel him at speeds up to Mach 4. He can send, receive, and intercept radio transmissions, and monitors all networks maintained by the Japanese Ministry of Defense. Baymax is also directly linked to Hiro's personal Core Cyber-Network (CCN). As a result, when Baymax is not in Hiro's vicinity, he can be immediately summoned via a communication device mounted on Hiro's wrist. Baymax is also connected to Hiro's cybernetic glasses, so that everything that Hiro sees and hears while wearing the glasses is stored in Baymax's databanks for later reference and analysis. Baymax is programmed with fighting techniques from several forms of combat, including karate, tae kwon do, Western boxing, and Wing Chun. He possesses a durable, polymantium endo/exoskeleton resistant to most forms of small ballistics. Baymax uses water as his primary source of power for locomotion. His artificial intelligence system is memory-card-based and contains thoughts and emotions of Hiro's departed father, industrialist Tomeo Takachiho. Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Big Hero 6 Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Immortals Category:Robots Category:Superheroes